


Oscilate

by xxELF21xx



Series: Oscilate [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because it was took up too much energy and I didn't know how to end it off???, But I scrapped it, Force Soulmates, Heavy Angst, I think it's pretty heavy, I'd like to apologise to anyone who is reading the tags first and foremost, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mentions of Literature, Minor Canonical Character(s), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oh wow look anGST, Open to Interpretation, References to Shakespeare, References to The Little Prince, Season/Series 02, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This was the original Brofest fic, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: "I'll marry and love my soulmate! And my soulmate can be my stars! They could be my nebulas, or my planetary system.""Forever and ever! Until the end of time! Will they love me, too?"





	Oscilate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Elf is bac k. Exams were the worst, I don't think I'll be able to pass half my classes *depressed*. Nevertheless, I wanted to finish up the original Brofest fic (that got scrapped due to technical reasons sorry). 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _WARNINGS: Mentions of death, vomiting, panic attacks and minor depression sequence ___

**Oscilate**

_”I'll marry and love my soulmate!"_  

 

* * *

 

 

There was never a boring day when you're with Oikawa Tooru, resident playboy and idiot extreme -- Hajime was about 75% sure about this theorem, _his_ theorem, to be precise.

 _'Iwa-chan!'_ Ah, there he is. 'What,' Hajime shouts from under the table. 'Why're you hiding under the table, silly?' The blinding grin Oikawa gives is enough to make Hajime puke. 'Why do _you_ care?' Oikawa makes a sound akin to a wounded animal, and promptly plops down beside him.

'Health class,' he grumbles, the air gloomy around him. Hajime's eyebrows crawl up his face with every passing second, 'I thought you _liked_ health class?' It wasn't supposed to come out as a question, but Hajime was too tired to care. He finished his essay on Japanese Lit the night before, and the obvious lack of sleep is showing. _'Iwa-chan!'_ It comes out harsher this time, more jagged and barbed, making Hajime flinch and knock against the table.

 _Oh,_ Hajime thinks, _they're talking about soulmates today, and next week, and the week after._ Soulmates were something Oikawa disliked. It irked Hajime, because Oikawa was the world's most pathetic and hopeless romantic. He loved reading novels about star-crossed lovers, his favourite play was _Romeo & Juliet,_ he loves all the Disney Princess films (save for _Frozen,_ because Oikawa complained that _Frozen_ didn't resemble the _Ice Queen_ in any way, and had so many plot holes the moon would look smooth if it were placed beside the film), and his absolute favourite plot is about soulmates finding each other.

But Oikawa doesn't like soulmates, and that made _zero_ sense.

'Why don't you go to health class? I thought you liked the idea of soulmates?' Was on his lips, but he dare not ask, he didn't want to upset his best friend even more. 'For the love of God, come here, Shittykawa.' Hajime pulled another table towards him and opened his arms. Oikawa scrambled and ran straight into Hajime's arms (which caused Hajime's head to hit the table again, but he didn't really care), sobbing and screaming mutedly as he crushed Hajime.

There was never a boring day when you're around Oikawa Tooru, Hajime reflects; and he thinks he might die if Oikawa leaves him one day, because Hajime never liked boring.

* * *

 

 

 

**'Forever, and ever!'**

 

* * *

 

 

When he was younger, all he saw were stars.

'Tooru-chan, soulmates are powerful people,' mother would say, 'they will love you until the day you die, and they'll never let you go.' To him, mother was always wise. Mother would know what to do when he fell, and she would know what to cook when he was hungry, and she would know how to get him to fall asleep when he was too energetic.

Tooru loved his mother. 'Mother, would you be _my_ soulmate?' He asked one day, head popping from behind father's arm chair in their living room. Father laughed throatily, patting his head, while mother smiled; eyes glossy and cheeks pink. _'Oh, Tooru,'_ she gasped, and opened her arms to embrace him. Tooru remembers feeling his hair dampen as mother stroked his back, whispering "my boy is such a wonder, I love you, I love you, _I love you"._ He didn't understand why his mother cried, neither did he understand why his father gave him a wobbly smile -- the ones he gave when he accidentally stubs his toe against the table or burns his hand while boiling water.

Tooru didn't ask. Because mother would know why, and mother would know what to do.

Then Tooru meets Iwaizumi at the playground one day, catching cicadas and peering into glass bottles to inspect the disgusting things. Tooru saw sparks behind his eyes and he decided that Iwaizumi hung the stars in the sky, while his parents held the world together for him.

They were the most important people in his life.

His mother cried again, when Tooru said that Iwaizumi gave him stars. Iwaizumi had smacked him, called him "Stupidkawa" with a frown on his face. Iwaizumi's mother scolds Iwaizumi, but Oikawa tackles the other boy in a bear hug and asks him if he sees stars too.

'Yeah, I did,' Tooru smiles so wide he thinks his face fell off.

Their mothers hugged each other and cried. 'Why are they crying?' Tooru asks, Iwaizumi shrugs, and drags him away to catch bugs.

That night, as Tooru's mother cleans him up, she says, 'Tooru-chan, soulmates are powerful people, they will love you until the day you die, and they'll never let you go.' Tooru nods sleepily and doesn't reply.

Then middle school came and all he saw was fire and darkness.

His mother and father were not soulmates. He was not meant to be born. His mother did not have a soulmate. His father's soulmate died in a car crash. _His mother was not his mother._

He ran, past the tall houses of grandeur, past all the lies ( _lies, lies, lies, lies, **they lied to me, they --**_ ), past all the memories, and childhood, and dreams, and stars.

He needed Iwa-chan. Needed Iwa-chan to tell him what an idiot he was, needed Iwa-chan to call him silly names, needed Iwa-chan to threaten him and hit him, needed Iwa-chan to hug him and battle his monsters away.

Because, for the first time in his short, so utterly short, life; his mother did not know what to do, his mother did not answer him, when he asked her _"why don't you know where father is, if you're his soulmate? I thought soulmates know where the other person is at all times?"_

Did father ever love his soulmate? Why did father's soulmate die? How old was she? How did father cope with losing his soulmate? When did mother come into the picture? If Tooru lost his real mother when he was _four,_ how come he doesn't remember? _Why can't I remember mother's face?_

Tooru doesn't remember falling, he doesn't remember seeing Iwa-chan's tear-stricken face, he doesn't remember his world going black as Iwa-chan screams for him not to go to sleep.

Oikawa Tooru hated soulmates. He found them disgusting, and a burden. He runs away when people ask who his soulmate is, dates as many girls (and two boys) through most of middle school and high school. He doesn't ( _never will_ ) tell Iwa-chan what happened that night. He reads romance novels, cries in Disney films, memorizes the script of _Romeo & Juliet,_ and avoids health classes by hiding in the infirmary (although he lies to Iwa-chan about liking health class because ”who doesn't want to find out more about how our brains work, Iwa-chan? It could help the team!") and he knows Iwa-chan would never know about it as Iwa-chan hates health class. Then he makes the mistake of attending health class one week.

'Oikawa-san, nice to see you. Is your knee getting better?' Tooru smiles politely at the male teacher, takes his seat behind Makki and Mattsun, and seals his lips shut as he darts his eyes left and right in search of Iwa-chan. He's not here today, either. The hall is packed with students across the entire cohort, chattering lightly while waiting for class to start.

'Eh, why are you here today?' Mattsun teases, jabbing Tooru in the ribs. Makki turns around and nods, face serious. 'What do you mean _"today"_? I'm here every week! I sit at the very back -- where Mii-chan is sitting today!' Makki and Mattsun give an unimpressed look, and Makki says, 'we know you skip health class every week, ever since first year. Don't think you can fool us, Iwaizumi just trusts you too much,' He shakes his head. Tooru laughs good-naturedly, and the duo promises never to tell Iwa-chan anything.

Class starts, and Tooru feels the air rush out of his lungs when he sees the word _"soulmate",_ bold and black, on the projector screen. 'Today, we will be learning about soulmates, how they are determined, and how they will affect you.' The teacher starts, 'they are usually determined the moment you are born -- a person who is the direct opposite of who you are, yet they are everything you are as well. They complement you, and bring the best out of you.' A hand raises, the teacher beckons for the question, 'uhm, how do you know? I mean, it's not scientific. . .' The teacher moves on to the next slide without a hitch, 'love isn't scientific either, yet you believe it. Soulmates are determined by a tattoo on your body -- a "Mark", it's called -- that has a set of words said by your soulmate at one point in their life. They're easily identified by three core colours: black, red and blue. Black Marks are the most common, making up 80-89% of the Earth's Marks. They signify that your soulmates are different in every lifetime. Red Marks make up 5-10% of the Earth's Marks. They signify that your soulmate will forever be the same person, no matter how many lifetimes have passed. Blue Marks are the rarest, only 1% of Earth's population has them -- it means that you have no soulmate, though it is still unclear if it's for all eternity or for your current lifetime only. However, once your soulmate dies, your Mark will turn blue as well; unless it's a Red Mark, which turns -- Oikawa-san, do you have an issue?'

Tooru doesn't remember standing straight up. He chokes out a, 'I'm not feeling too well, sir, my knee. . .' He isn't lying, his knee is in terrible pain. Mattsun and Makki share a look. The teacher releases him, and Tooru stumbles out of the hall as quick as possible, away from the cries of both elated and grieving students, and ignoring the duo's worried shouts.

His whole body was on fire. He had never seen mother's Mark, but his father's Mark had a rich, dark blue _"tell me you'll find somebody else, someone to take care of the both of you"_ on his wrist in small, block letters. His vision is blurry as he trips into his class, eyes looking at the door. His own Mark, on the the back of his knee, was _red._ His parents had nobody, while he will always have someone. Tooru cries into his school jacket as he grieves. He grieves for his mother, and for his father, and for the warmth he cannot remember.

Tooru lays useless in his classroom, until he hears Iwa-chan's snoring. _Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan will know what to do._

He picks himself up, wipes his face clean of tears, rights his uniform, and skips next door. 'Iwa-chan!' he sings, hoping his voice doesn't crack. Iwa-chan grumbles as usual, hiding under the desk.

They talk. Well, they don't, not really. Because Iwa-chan manages to piss Tooru off by pretending --forgetting -- about his obvious dislike of soulmates and _health class is talking about soulmates, Iwa-chan, help me._

And the next moment, Tooru is flooding Iwa-chan's uniform with his tears as the other boy stays silent -- _always silent, Iwa-chan, please talk to me please_ \-- while patting him on the back. 'Iwa-chan,' his voice is hoarse and scratchy (and mother would scold him again because "you're a volleyball player, Tooru, your voice shouldn't sound like a chalkboard"), and he's whimpering like some kind of dog. But Iwa-chan wouldn't leave him, not like this ( _never like this_ ), 'Iwa-chan, mother's is _blue,'_ he spit the colour out like acid.

Tooru's always liked blue, blue was Kita-ichi, blue was the sky.

Iwa-chan says nothing, only making Tooru more anxious because _why won't you say anything?_ He sighs softly and cleans Tooru's face with a handkerchief (he's such an old man, that Iwa-chan), before murmuring a "sit up straight, Oikawa". Iwa-chan's eyes were a pretty dark brown, and they shone with something akin to confliction and panic. 'Iwa-chan, your eyes are pretty,' Tooru sighs, falling onto him again. _'Sit up straight.'_ Tooru sighs.

So much for trying.

He sits up, eyes downcast. 'Talk, Oikawa,' Tooru doesn't like Iwa-chan's tone. 'Health class, he said -- the teacher said that Blue Marks meant that they had no soulmates. Iwa-chan, my mother -- ' Iwa-chan covers his mouth, stopping him halfway. 'I know, I know about your mother. You told me before, when we were eight and first learnt about soulmates in class.' Iwa-chan's eyes looked straight into his own, 'you said that your mother had a blue bar on the back of her neck, near the end of the roots of her hair.'

_Oh._

'I didn't understand what you meant, so I asked my mum. She said that blue meant you had nobody destined for you,' Tooru began to quiver, lips wobbly, and Iwa-chan pulled him in for a hug. 'Mum also said that having a Blue Mark doesn't mean you can't love. Everyone has someone in the end. You mum found your dad, and she's happy.' Tears were slipping out, and Tooru croaked, 'she found happiness for now. What about in her _next life?_ What then?'

Iwa-chan makes a " _tsk"_ sound, and he grips Tooru's shoulders, forcing Tooru to look at those stupid, pretty, eyes again, 'your mother found love in this lifetime. What makes you think she can't find it again in her next lifetime?' Tooru sucks in a sharp breath, feels his mouth moving, and sees Iwa-chan smiling.

_'She'll find it, don't you dare think otherwise.'_

Iwa-chan always knew what to do. Iwa-chan would know the answers.

For a moment, Tooru saw stars.

 

* * *

 

 

_'And my soulmate can be my stars!'_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Somewhere along the way, when Hajime saw the revival of Karasuno -- and Kageyama, with the cute boy with orange hair -- he knew that there would be trouble.

He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

Hajime finds out, in a sensitive text message regarding soulmates, that Oikawa had once said a line so strangely familiar that -- _no, it couldn't be._

He all but barges into the toilet at three in the morning and takes his shirt off, before starring at the mirror in shock and horror.

There, in all its red glory, the scribble that was Oikawa's handwriting. The same sentence that Oikawa had just sent was written into his collarbone. _Oikawa is my soulmate._ Hajime's legs give way, and he collapses onto the toilet floor, sobbing into his shirt.

His mum finds him sitting next to the toilet door at seven, and screams. She pries, but all Hajime can do is continue crying.

He also reads Oikawa's texts.

 _Iwa-chan, are you there_ < **sent at 3:01am** >

 _Iwa-chan????_ < **sent at 3:05am** >

 _You're probably asleep right now._ < **sent at 3:07am** >

_Goodnight Iwa-chan._

_I love you_ < **sent at 3:10am** >

Hajime feels like hurling, _he doesn't mean it. He **doesn't.**_

Hajime doesn't go to school. He doesn't say anything when he goes back to school the next day, 'you made me oversleep, Assikawa,' he chastises Oikawa when he asks, and deflects any other question from anyone else.

He doesn't look at Oikawa, anyone _but_ Oikawa.

He doesn't avoid any interaction with either, neither does he shy away from a chance to tease him -- but that's it. They don't talk about soulmates anymore than they should (awkward phone calls Oikawa gets from Hajime's mum, confrontations that leads to a cold war for a total of three days before they're crawling back to each other in tears). Spring High looms before them, and they get back into step a month before.

His collarbone is burning with pain whenever he sees Oikawa, and he hides it with his aggressive attitude and concern about Oikawa's well-being. Oikawa's pushing himself too hard, he shouldn't be, but Kageyama will be there. And so will "Chibi-chan". And all of Karasuno.

It happens two weeks before they were off to their first match; against Dewaichi, when Oikawa finds out.

'Iwa-chan,' Oikawa slings an arm over his shoulder, 'mother told me that you're gonna come over for dinner?' Hajime nods, waving a goodbye to Kindaichi and Kunimi as the pair of first years walk toward the bus stop. 'Oh! That's good, great; actually. I wanted to show you this telescope I fixed . . . ' They continue to walk toward the bus stop on the other end of the street, Oikawa's chattering filling up the quiet. They make it back to the Oikawa residence in record time, and race each other to the front door (Hajime wins, 78-78), shower and join the Oikawas for dinner just as Oikawa's father sits down.

'Hajime,' he greets warmly. Hajime gives a smile back and greets both the elder Oikawas. 'Thanks for the food,' he murmurs and waits for Oikawa to inhale his meal before eating. They talk about school, Spring High, Oikawa's knee problem, Makki and Mattsun's horrible bro-ship, and then the iceberg tips.

'Hajime,' Mrs Oikawa sets her chopsticks down, eyes shining, 'your mother said that you know who your soulmate is. Is it anyone we might know?' Oikawa stiffens like a board when Hajime nods. Mrs Oikawa places a hand over her mouth as tears shine through. 'Is it one of the Kinboshi twins the both of you played with before you guys started middle school?' Mr Oikawa asks; Oikawa snorts, 'yeah, _no._ Last I heard, those two found their soulmates the moment they saw Mii-chan and Koe-chan.' Hajime whacks his head, shaking his head as Oikawa lets out an indignant cry. 'Leave Mii and Koe out of this. The twins found their soulmates in primary school; apparently by accident when Oikawa asked the teacher to read _The Little Prince_ for Homeroom.' The elders laughed merrily as Oikawa groaned, 'if I had known Kou would recite a line from it, I wouldn't have asked. _Trust me.'_ Oikawa's head falls into his head. 'Momotaros keeps yapping about a double wedding whenever we meet, it's horrific. Father, _help.'_

He only gets a head shake as a reply. Oikawa groans and snatches a shrimp from Hajime, to which Hajime snatches the Oikawa's chicken wing from under his nose. Mrs Oikawa all but frowns in faux disappoint. 'Hajime, you haven't answered our question.' Mr Oikawa reminds, and Hajime can see Oikawa frown as he takes a vicious bite of cabbage. 'Uh, it's. . . I'd rather not talk about that, actually.' Hajime doesn't dare look up. Mrs Oikawa sighs, rubbing her forehead and says something to Oikawa in Korean (something he cannot, for the love of volleyball, grasp). Oikawa rebuts back in a clipped tone, and Hajime hears the _tap, tap, tap_ of Oikawa's alien socked feet against the wood floor. He's annoyed.

'What colour is your Mark, Iwa-chan?' Oikawa bumps his shoulder.

'Red,' he says, staring intently at his bowl. Oikawa is silent as Mrs Oikawa congratulates him. The burn is back, and he has a sudden urge to puke.

'That's. . . . great, Iwa-chan. You never told me about that.' Oikawa's obviously upset, and angry, given how sugary sweet his tone is. It makes Hajime's insides twist, and he's out of his chair and running up the stairs, and into the bathroom. He's emptying his guts when he hears the flurried footsteps. His collarbone is on fire and his vision is a mess of white and lilac. Someone's talking but he can't distinguish who that is, or what they're saying. He thinks it may be Oikawa.

 _Oikawa._ The tears are sliding down his face and he clutches his collarbone, gasping in pain as his knees hit the floor. Hajime wants the floor to eat him whole when his vision clears and he sees a confused and utterly wrecked Oikawa.

'Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,' he chants, hands pressed to his cheeks. Oikawa keeps looking at his collarbone and Hajime knows it's less than five minutes before Oikawa finds out. Mrs Oikawa is shooed off by Oikawa when she comes in carrying a kit. 'I'll deal with it! It's probably acid reflux,' he hears. Oikawa forces him to take medicine, and a shower, but once Hajime is out of the bathroom, his world turns black.

 

* * *

 

 

 _**'** _ **Until the end of time!'**

 

* * *

 

 

 

He watches as Iwa-chan cracks his eyes open. The obscene red letters glare at him under the soft light of his room. The words he said when he was six as an answer to his cousin's question. He can bet that the red words, in neat, spaced writing (that looked an awful lot like Iwa-chan's, now that he thinks about it) across the back of his knee were said by Iwa-chan when they were younger.

Iwa-chan knew. Iwa-chan knew, and he didn't tell Tooru about it. The pain in his injured knee flares up, and Tooru sees a flash of panic when Iwa-chan shoots out of bed and smacks a hand across his collarbone. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Iwa-chan whips his head towards Tooru, eyes wild and in pain (so much pain) as he stares like a deer caught in the headlights. He gulps, 'you hate soulmates.' The _you think it's a bunch of lies_ goes unsaid, and this causes Tooru to grit his teeth. 'You _knew,_ the moment I texted you, _you knew._ What the _fuck_ did you do after that? What sort of bull _shit_ lie did you give me for not coming to school? _I made you oversleep?!_ Was it _my_ fault? Did you try to erase the stupid Mark? Iwa _izumi,_ you're such a dick for knowing and not -- '

'Oh shut _up,_ Oikawa.' Iwa-chan storms, he stands up, drawing to his full height. The red is so bright in contrast to his dark skin. 'Did you honestly think I tried to erase my Mark? Whose fault was it that I had a _panic attack_ at three in the _fucking_ morning, you asshole? Whose fault is it that we ignored each other for _three days_ two weeks ago? Whose fault is it I had to call the ambulance when you were _bleeding to death_ all those years ago? Whose fault is it that I never _understood_ why you hated soulmates so much even though you screamed _"hopeless romantic"?_ Whose fault is it?! _Not fucking mine.'_

Oh, he was playing the blame game now, was he? Two could play at this.

'It was my fault I had _you_ as my soulmate? I'm _sorry,_ you're stuck with me forever, Iwaizumi.' Iwa-chan doesn't even flinch. 'Have you always known then? Because I told you that when we were in middle school, before the accident. Have you always known? Or did you conveniently forget until that night?' Iwa-chan takes a step closer, 'I don't think you heard me,' he sneers, 'I only found out _after_ you sent that text.'

Tooru takes a breath, exhales, and smiles sweetly. 'You know, my mother has no relation to me. She's my stepmother. My father's previous wife, my _biological_ mother, died in a car crash when I was four; she tried to protect me from getting hit by shielding me from the car that was going to crash into us. I don't remember what she looked like, but her last words were etched onto my father's wrist: _tell me you'll find somebody else, someone to take care of the both of you._ It used to be _"I think Romeo & Juliet is too overrated"._ Hey, Iwaizumi, did you know?'

Iwa-chan was watching with horror written on his face. A sadistic feeling crawls up his stomach.

'I've always wondered what happens when a person with a Red Mark dies. Did you know that Tobio-chan has a Red Mark? But Chibi-chan has a _Black_ Mark? Do you think Tobio-chan's Mark would blot into an ugly colour when Chibi-chan di-- '

A resounding slap echoes the room and Iwa-chan pulls Tooru by his collar. _'Don't drag others into this, don't you_ fucking _dare.'_

'I'm _scared.’_ Tooru gasps. 'I'm scared of what will happen when my soulmate dies on me, Iwa-chan.'

There is silence in the room again.

Mother finds the both of them sitting on his bed, with Tooru crying.

 

* * *

 

 

 _'They could be my nebulas, or my planetary system.'_  

 

* * *

 

 

 

They don't talk about it, but his collarbone isn't hurting anymore. Oikawa said to give them a bit of distance, to let the both of them settle down.

Hajime trains with Yahaba. The other boy doesn't question why, only sparing fleet glances between Oikawa and him every so often. Watari figures it out first. 'The both of you are fighting again?' He asks one day, during a break, 'at least don't let it affect the camaraderie.' Hajime just huffs and replies breezily, 'just wanted to work with someone else. Oikawa's knee isn't in good shape as of late, and with how hard he's pushing himself. . .' Watari sighs, tossing his bottle onto the floor, 'this is usually where _you_ step in, Iwaizumi.'

Hajime laughs bitterly and walks away, throwing his bottle at Oikawa. The captain catches it easily and downs the liquid. Satisfied, Hajime calls Kyotani and Kindaichi for a round of extra practice before they do a full run.

It becomes a routine, in the next two weeks, Hajime and Oikawa would support each other from a distance. Hajime sets alarms on Oikawa's phone to remind the other of when to stop training, when to sleep, to eat and drink, to study, etc. Oikawa would leave notes on Japanese Lit and Maths in his locker, and the occasional doodle of aliens and a chocolate bar (because Oikawa was such an _idiot_ ) before classes start. But there is nothing else. No words are exchanged, no nods or smiles or nudges.

Hajime's collarbone is not burning bright red.

It's blotting.

He ignores it, and continues life as normal.

 

* * *

 

 

 **'Will they love me, too?'**  

 

* * *

 

 

It was pure instinct, in those last few moments. His entire volleyball career as a minor flashed before his eyes. And in all of them, Iwaizumi was always a constant. Iwaizumi was there for him, and he never really realised how he's started to revolve around Iwaizumi, up till now.

Even when they fight, his body -- his _heart_ \-- refuses to forget that Iwaizumi was his soulmate. The one person that was supposed to love you your whole life; the person who was everything you were not, yet the both of you are a perfect fit; the one person who had the same heartbeat as you; the one person who knew what you were feeling and where you were.

Iwaizumi was everything Tooru was not; the tanned boy was brash, and blunt, and brutal. Iwaizumi cut to the chase when Tooru ran around in circles. Iwaizumi was always there for him, even when he didn't understand what was going on. Iwaizumi always knew where to find him, and he would always know where to find Iwaizumi. They were never "Oikawa and Iwaizumi", they were always "Oikawa&Iwaizumi".

 _I'm an idiot._ He thinks, when he sets his last toss to Iwaizumi. _I'm an idiot, and I've ruined everything._

Then he remembers, _my Mark is turning blue._

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Oikawa, Bold is Iwaizumi. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://hunkjasontodd/), and make sure to check [HQBROFEST](https://hqbrofest.tumblr.com/) and check out the other fics that other amazing authors have posted!


End file.
